


Because he wanted it.

by ObsceneSins



Series: The Quadruple-Twin Generation sequence. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Foursome, Implied Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, explicit words, home pregnancy, implied voyuerism, look closely there might be a plot, this story has a lot of implied things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsceneSins/pseuds/ObsceneSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard never had a problem when Severin said no kids. But maybe he changed his mind? Maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because he wanted it.

They didn’t ever truly wonder what they would do if it happened.

They never spoke about it, not really. Well Richard and Severin had, once or twice. Richard had tried to talk about it (jokingly) with Jim, but Jim had sent him away with a string of cusses, and a threat of carving out his own twin brother’s uterus if he talked about it again. 

Even though Severin had already told him no, Richard still wondered if he changed his mind about it. 

Richard was getting older. Well, he wasn’t that old- quite young if he dare say. But the twins weren’t getting any younger, and Richard just wondered.

He finally roused the question one night to Rin after he came home one night, after being gone for several days, and made quick, hard love making to Richard.

“What if we had a baby?” Severin groaned into his pillow and rolled over. Richard sat, stock still against their headboard (their third one anyway. Sometimes their love making was too much for the poor bed) and clutched the blankets in the dim room. Moonlight filtered in through the sheer fabric on the windows and showed Richard the creamy, tan and scarred skin on the back of his lover.

“Not this again, Richie.” Rin groaned from the pillow. Richard’s bottom lip trembled, but he held it still as he leaned closer.

“Severin, just think about it…I mean…Severin, I really wish I could have a baby and we aren’t getting younger, and what if we want to later? We would be too-“ Severin pushed himself up from the mattress, and came eye level with Richard. In the moonlit room, Richard could see emotions swirling behind those dark eyes, and he shook a little. He clutched the sheet in his fists and twisted it as Rin pressed his hand to Richards belly, and sniffed him, before pulling away.

“Don’t tell me you’re pregnant.” Richard didn’t know the emotion behind his tone, but when he shook his head no, he knew the sigh that came from his lover was one of relief.

“Okay, good.”

“But, Rin-“ Severin pushed himself back up and turned over, sitting upright in their bed. He grabbed Richard’s face and pulled him close with one strong grip. Richard trembled under his grasp, and Severin felt it, but he tried to ignore it.

“Richie, look we talked about this before. I’m gone too long to help take care of the thing, and do you not remember who the hell your brother is? How would you feel with a baby seeing its Da come home, covered in blood, and grime, having guns everywhere, or Hell, me not coming home barely at all? And you’d be tired, and fretting over everything about it. It’s just too much work. ‘Sides, love, this ain’t a world you wanna raise a kid in.” Severin watched Richard’s bottom lip tremble, and damn him if he tried to ignore it. Richard sniffed and nodded as Severin let his face go.

“O-okay. I understand.” He rolled over onto his other side and pulled the blankets up to his chin. 

Severin knew he couldn’t leave him like that.

He quickly rolled over and yanked him closer, pulling Richard onto his other side and cradled him against his chest.

“Bunny, don’t do this to us. I ain’t doing it to be mean…” He cooed. Richard sniffled and twisted the sheet in his hand again.

“I know, Rin.”

They didn’t talk about it again for a while.

 

Richard nor Jim were virgins when they met the Moran twins.

Or more exactly, when Jim met them.

Richard and Jim had sex. Jim had sex with other people, but he wouldn’t let anyone else touch Richard. But Richard was far from a virgin when Severin came around because of Jim.

He knew the Moran twins were nearly the same, except Severin was the one with more emotions between the two, and both had been with several (many) different partners. So it wasn’t a surprise when he would often find himself in the same bed as his own twin, and the other two. The first time it happened between the four of them, he found himself pinned under both Jim and Sebastian, Jim on top of him, and Sebastian on top of Jim.

It was awkward, and embarrassing, and he was glad Severin couldn’t see him (fortunately Severin was under Richard) because he was sure every part of his body glowed red in embarrassment.  Jim rutted against him, brushing their cocks together (just like them, their cocks were twins. Richard had spent enough time in the same bed as Jim to know) while Severin pounded him, and Sebastian pounded his brother.

It felt weird to Richard at first, but soon the more it happened, the quicker he got used to it. It wasn’t like he could exactly say no.

If Jim said jump, he jumped. If Jim asked him to crawl on his knees until they bled, then he did so without hesitation.

It really wasn’t like he could say no anyway.

Richard surprisingly wasn’t the first one to notice it.

He heard the growling of his mate, and then suddenly he was yanked away from the two men who had been pleasuring him and pulled into his own mate’s arms.

He was startled as he stared at Sebastian and Jim, both who had been helping Severin pleasure him moments before, but then the warm scent filled him and he shuddered, which caused more of his omega fluids to gush down his thighs.

Omegas all had their own pheromone scent, and it attracted certain males, but Jim had always whispered to him, late at night especially, that his Omega smell was the _best._

It was a warm, gooey scent that wrapped around people’s heads and made them want to mount him where he stood. Richard had been told by Severin it reminded him of sweets, gooey caramel, chocolate, honey, it was warm like a fireplace, and intoxicating as if he was drugged.

Jim told him it reminded him of the cotton candy they used to share at the fairs, soft and sweet, and warm like blood, as if he swam in a pool of it.

Jim would then sneer, because his own scent was nothing like Richard’s. it was metallic, and almost flowery, in a perfume way. Alphas still craved him but it was nothing like Richard’s.

Richard had slipped so far into his omega he hadn’t even noticed the two Alphas squabbling in the bed.

“-Couldn’t have been making sure he didn’t start his damn Heat in the middle of this!”

“Oh it’s my fault now? I wasn’t the one who decided to agree with his mate to do this tonight!” 

Richard listened for a few more minutes before deciding they were just going to sit there and argue endlessly. He blinked sleepily, knowing he had merely hours before he needed to lock himself away and his Omega took over him. He blinked and wondered how he hadn’t noticed he was going into his Heat the last few days. Maybe he just didn’t pay close enough attention. 

 He glanced across the bed to see Jim, who smiled dumbly and looked at his twin brother with half-lidded eyes. Richard said nothing, but knew Jim was about to start his Heat, too. 

He sighed and reached up to grab his Alpha’s face and pulled him down to meet his gaze.

“Come on, love, let’s just go back to our flat.” He didn’t need to whisper anymore encouraging words to his mate, for the Alpha inside desired to get out already. He wrapped the sheet around his love and carried him to their flat on the floor below, where a kick of the door gave way to silence, and the click of the lock told the world what they would be doing.

As if walking into an apartment in a sheet wasn’t bad enough.

 

Richard stared at the three things in front of him that concerned him the most.

His empty prescription bottle for his birth control, which had been filled last week and wasn’t supposed to empty for another month, the vomit in his toilet and the last pill on the counter.

If he hadn’t been busy the last two days, he wouldn’t have noticed that his pills he had been taking weren’t his pills. His pills were small, yellow and round with an odd symbol on them. 

These were a tad bigger, a duller yellow, no symbol on them and crushed like candy between his fingers.

He swallowed heavily and stared at the vomit the morning sickness had been causing him to have and then back to the fake pill.

He dropped it in the loo and flushed it without another thought, then threw the prescription away. He could just barely smell it on himself- he wouldn’t need it anymore.

Severin was the first one to notice, which actually shocked Richard a little. He figured Jim would find out first.

But, no. The second his Alpha was home, he narrowed his eyes at his Omega and stalked forward. The closer he got, the more anxious Richard became. But he held still as Severin sniffed every inch of him,a and rubbed him up and down. He took a step back and glared at him, baring his canines, an Alpha’s way of displaying dominance when communicating with his Omega.

“Somethings off.” He snarled.

“Yes.”

“You aren’t doing drugs.”

“No,love.” Richard said everything so neutrally, so empty. He knew how Rin would react when he figured it out, but for now he stayed still, and let Severin grip him hard and snarl at him until he figured it out.

“Has another Alpha touched you?”

“No.”

He snarled again and then, Richard watched the realization dawn over his face. In an act of courage, he stepped closer, and took Severin’s hand, moving without permission from the Alpha was dangerous when it came to a situation like this, but he knew Rin wouldn’t hurt him.

He pressed his hand to his belly and rubbed.

“You’re…oh, bunny.” He whispered. Richard couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Bunny, I thought-“ Richard moved closer and kissed Rin, then pulled away and looked him in the eyes,another brave thing to do as an Omega.

“I’m not the one who went through with it. And it’s happening, whether you like it or not, love.” 

“Jealous, love?” Sebastian chuckled.

Jim tapped his laptop and his screen shut off, then he swiveled with one foot in his chair to turn to his mate. With a wary eye, he glared at Sebastian. 

“Not in the slightest.”

“You gave him what he wanted.” Jim nodded slowly and then clasped his hands together. His form was nothing but closed, and cold. Sebastian could knock his walls down if he wanted, too, though. But he wouldn’t dare force. Instead, he pushed carefully into Jim’s arms, his warm body wrapping around Jim’s small one, and he tilted his lover’s head back slowly to nip and lick at his neck.

“You’ve been watching him since you replaced his pills.”

“Doesn’t mean anything.”

“You’re curious, perhaps?”

“I wanted to make sure he’s fine, lay off of it, love.”

He chuckled as Jim moaned, and his legs separated in the desk chair and moved apart. Sebastian shoved his knee between and began rubbing. He could hear his mate moaning, and scrabbling at his shirt.

“ _Oohh,_ Tiger.” Jim growled seductively. He separated his legs even more and Sebastian smiled as he nipped and tugged at Jim’s shirt.

Jim blushed a spray of pheromones and Sebastian stopped. He sat up and looked down at his mate with a narrowing of his eyes.

“When were you going to tell me?”

Jim chuckled and shrugged. Sebastian frowned, then growled.

“Yeah, _curious? You fucker.”_

 

It was Jim. Richard didn’t have to think twice about it.

Richard found the small hole in the wall when he was cleaning. He inspected it with his eye, but then stood back up, rubbing his swelling belly. He wasn’t as far along as he looked, but his bump was large enough to prevent him from doing several things. 

Richard stood and gently moved the desk corner back to the wall, then rubbed his belly, not thinking twice about the camera in the wall. Two flutterings at once pressed against his belly and he groaned softly at the pressure. He rubbed and pressed down gently. 

“You’re so excited- _oh.”_

Richard sat across from Jim and watched as his twin mirrored exactly as he did, rubbing their swollen bellies that were full and fluttering in excitement.

Jim grinned cheekily.

“Are you happy, brother?” Richard looked up from his belly and to his brother, same pair of eyes meeting one another, one swirling with happiness, the other swirling with a form of giddiness that should’ve frightened the other.

“I figured you were the one that swapped my pills, but I didn’t think you would’ve done the same.” Richard said meekly. Jim shrugged with a smirk.

“I wanted to see the appeal in it.” Richard held his tongue and didn’t question his brother’s decisions about his pregnancy. He would seem like one that wouldn’t care, but as soon as the labor was done he would be obsessed with his new object to play with.

Richard rubbed his taut belly and smiled lazily to himself as he felt the pressure of a baby’s kicking.

“I think I’m having twins.” Richard smiled. Jim tensed.

“That’s not fair, I’m older, I should tell you mine first.” Jim pouted and Richard chuckled, keeping a wary eye towards his brother’s behavior, which could change just from a simple laugh. When Jim continued to pout, he stood carefully, his round belly making it slightly difficult, and waddled to the other couch, where he sat down beside his twin.

“Alright, alright, forget I said anything.” He sighed happily and wiggled into the couch, then looked up at his brother with wide eyes.

“Okay, what do you think you’re having, love?” 

“It doesn’t work like that, Richie! It’s ruined.” Jim pouted. Richard chuckled.

“What’s ruined? I was just asking what you think you’re having.” Jim scooted up further onto the couch and eyed Richard, then laughed. He rubbed his swollen belly that pressed between his thighs, same as Richard, which left the two waddling when they walked and legs spread as if they were ready to give themselves up to their mate the moment they sat down.

Jim giggled like a child and rubbed his belly excitedly.

“I think it’s twins! Two boys.” Jim smiled and then looked at Richard.

“What about you?” Richard shrugged- he knew his was the same as Jim, and even though he asked, he knew it best not to answer.

“I don’t know yet. Maybe I’ll know next week.”

“Maybe, love.”

 

Severin eyed his twin as Sebastian downed the last swig in his pint and then turned to his brother with a grimace.

“So, how do you feel about all this?” Severin blinked.

“I would suggest giving me another few pints before asking me that again, but I already got a couple in me, anymore and I won’t even know what you’re saying.” Severin downed his nearly empty glass and set the pint back down with a loud clack of glass against wood, then rubbed his scarred face and groaned.

“As an Alpha, I’m proud of my Omega for being ready to birth me twin boys, but this whole father business… I don’t know. It was literally like two weeks before when he asked me about it, and then told me later. I told him that I wasn’t up for it, and then your psychotic Omega had to take him off his pills and let me knock him up. I don’t have a choice now.” Sebastian frowned at his brother’s words, and was nearly tempted as the uncle to those twins in Richards belly to take the dirty glass on the counter and crack it over his brother’s head.

“Don’t be such a pussy about it.”

“I ain’t. I’m just saying I wasn’t exactly ready. But fuck, those babies…they make Richie so happy. When he was decorating their nursery he had to stop every five minutes or so to cry about one thing or another. Fuck, I love these kids, Seb, and I don’t even know ‘em yet. I’m just terrified I’m not gonna be what they want me to be.” Severin swirled a small puddle of water from the condensation on the bar under one finger and eyed Seb as he ordered another pint.

“How about you?” Sebastian shrugged.

“What Jim wants, he gets. I don’t argue. Besides, I think its cute when I come home and find him all cooped up in the nest, just talking to ‘em. Granted, he throws a fit if I say anything, but fuck its cute.”

“Cute? Ha!” Severin laughed. Sebastians hand came up and cracked his brother over the head. Severin grimaced in pain and then shook it away, before ordering another pint himself. Seb swished a mouthful of the bitter liquid before swallowing it.

“He sings to them sometimes.” Severin whispered. Sebastian nodded.

“Jim talks to ours.” 

“You said pregger Jim was cute, but how do you feel about the little bastards?” Severin chuckled, and Sebastian cracked his brother with another hit to the skull.

“I love ‘em. Same as you. “

“Aye.” Severin raised his pint and chugged the rest before the two fell back into the silence that they were most comfortable in.

**The birth night.**

Jim felt the warm sweat pooling in the curves of his naked back and in the dips of his collar bone as he stretched his legs, then brought them back up and separated them. He looked across to see where Richard sat in the same position as he. They were merely two feet apart on the pallet of blankets and pillows on the floor, but it was enough distance to be close, but without their Alpha mates cursing and growling at their twin.

Richard panted and turned to Severin, grasping his hand in a tight grip.

“Why…did I ever…let Jim decide it….would be fun to induce…labor?!” He cried. His whole body was shaking, the cause of being in labor for around fourteen hours. Severin didn’t make a sound as his hand was gripped tightly, and held his partner as Richard cried out in pain.

“Because he thought you guys could give birth to the babies at the same time.” He grunted. He had repeated the same line to Richie three times that night, not counting this time, but he would do whatever Richie needed. Richard’s head was tossed back and he cried, his naked legs that glistened with sweat began to shake.

“Rin! Hurts!” Severin gripped Richard’s hand harder and kissed him as his mate sobbed and shook in pain from contractions and baring down. Finally his body stopped shaking and he came to a still, panting as his body relaxed for a moment.

Jim just gritted his teeth and bore through it, but Sebastian sat behind him, denim clad legs pressed to his naked ones. Both he and Richard were completely naked, and he felt no shame in sitting in the guest bedroom doing so.

Sebastians hand crept around and rubbed his arm as he shook, cold sweat running down his face, hot sweat running down his back. He could feel the baby moving downwards, and he knew in minutes he would be screaming like Richie, even though he had been fine the last thirteen hours.

He knew Richie would’ve wanted this in a hospital, but what he said went. He wanted their sets of twins born tonight and now. They both were nine months pregnant and merely days away from their due date. A day or two wouldn’t hurt.

Sebastian rubbed his belly as he shook, then leaned forward, still shaking, and groaned lowly.

“Jimmy?”

“T-Tiger. C-check. I need. I need to know.” Sebastian nodded in understanding and scooted between the two, Severin giving him a warning growl as Sebastian moved in to check the two men and see how far along they were dilated. Jim nearly kicked him as he spasmed in pain, and then screamed lowly.

“Sebastian?!” He cried. 

Seb shook his head in disappointment- he was hoping to see the crown of his first son soon, but he was just checking for now.

“No. You both are only dilated seven inches.” Jim groaned and gripped the thick sterile sheet under him. Richard cried out, tears sliding down his hot, wet cheeks.

“Give it another hour.”

**XXXX**

Within the next hour, Sebastian found himself in the same position, kneeling between the two and checking to see their progress. Jim was full out sobbing now, and Richard wouldn’t stop screaming every time the baby moved further down. 

“Alright, you both are dilated about ten inches, and Richard, I think the baby is starting to crown. Go ahead and start pushing with the next contractions.” Sebastian said gruffly to both of the twins before he moved next to Jim, letting his Omega grip his hand. Richard shook as he leaned forward, sobbing in pain as he did so, and his fingers brushed against his hole, where he felt the soft head of his first child beginning to crown.

“O-oh, God, Severin, he’s nearly here!” Richard began to sob in happiness and Severin leaned forward to kiss his mate.

“Good, good! Start pushing and we can meet them both soon!” He cried happily. Sebastian watched the two with a smile on his face momentarily before returning to his own mate. Jim, even though he still shook in pain and whimpered, had stiffened and watched the two, with a small pout of disappointment.

“What’s wrong, love?” Sebastian scooted forward, then lowered his hand to his lover’s opening.

“I-I’m older, I-I should be letting my sons see the world first. It-its only fair!” Sebastian shook his head and kissed Jim as they held tighter to each other.

“Karma, baby. Maybe next time, okay?” Jim opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it as he groaned. Sebastian pulled his hand back up and kissed Jim.

“I feel him crowning. Push baby, push!” Jim nodded and then looked at Richard, watching his brother as he bore down, and pushed. He could already see his nephew’s crowns poking out, and knew if he tried, he would soon be like Richie. He gripped Sebastians hand and bore down, screaming as he did so. 

Within the next half hour, both Richard and Jim were being passed their sons. Jim cooed and watched his son as he was handed to him carefully. He stared at the fascinating creature in his hand and chuckled.

“God damn, fucking grateful you’re finally out of me.” He was quiet as he leaned forward, and to everyones astonishment, kissed the newborn baby that squirmed and cried weakly. Jim turned to Sebastian, still pregnant with their last child, and presented their baby with a grin, as if to say,”I made this. I made this for you.”  Sebastian took the small pale baby, watching him blink his beautiful dark blue eyes, and then his hair, oh god his hair was dark, just like Jim’s. Sebastian thought he was beautiful and knew his twin would be the same.

Sebastian kissed Jim’s temple.

“You did such a good job, love.” 

Richard held his baby when Severin handed him the child and watched him for a moment, watching his baby squirm and cry, his little wails filling the room, before he paused and looked sleepily at his mother. Richard chuckled.

“I know, it was warm and cozy in there, wasn’t it? Mommy made sure it was perfect for you both.” Richard cooed, then turned to his Alpha, and presented their child. Richard nibbled his bottom lip, hoping Severin’s Alpha was like his twin’s and would accept their child. 

Severin took the baby without hesitation and swaddled him.

“Oh, oh god…his dark hair, his eyes…” Severin smiled as he kissed the newborn that squirmed in his arms.

“He’s beautiful, Rin.” Richard whispered. Severin nodded and looked at Sebastian, only frowning for a moment when he noticed that their sons looked identical.

He would worry about that later.

Severin placed the baby back into his mother’s arms as Richard began to shake again.

“O-oh, god, Rin, the next one-“ Severin nodded.

“I can smell him coming, love.” Severin turned to Sebastian and watched his twin place the baby back in Jim’s arms, then turned to face his brother. Severin chuckled.

“Ready for round two?” Sebastian laughed, and really he actually laughed.

“You know it.”

Before long the twin Omegas were screaming, tensing up, clutching their newborn children that wailed close. Richard clutched his baby to his chest with one hand as he pushed and bore down, but with the other, he stretched out and sought the comfort of his twin. Jim panted and groaned as Sebastian clutched his knees to keep him open, and held his child to his chest. He was content as he was, lying with his oddly quiet baby against him, but when he saw his twin reaching for him, cheeks red in exhaustion, he held his baby close with one arm and linked hands with his twin. 

He was nearly done with his second, but Richard was hurting, and struggling. It was obvious in his twin’s face and he knew he didn’t just need his Alpha’s help with their second child. Jim laughed and gripped Richie’s hand.

“Come on, love.”

Richard cried out and screams as the baby slid from his body, followed by Severin’s  and Sebastian’s happy cries and the two second twins wailing as their lungs expanded and they breathed the air for the first time.

Jim chuckled as he laid under one of the duvets, now dressed in an after labor gown and a robe. His newborns were lying next to him, cleaned, dressed and swaddled in the thickest, butter yellow blankets there were for newborns. He gently dragged his finger up and down one of the babies back. He stopped when the baby squirmed and then cried, but settled back to sleep a moment later.

“Doesn’t it kind of freak you out that our kids look exactly the same?” he laughed, looking up at Richard, who wore an after labor gown and robe also. One of the boys was lying next to him, napping on the large pallet of duvets on the floor, swaddled in a forest green blanket, and he was breast feeding the other, milk dribbling slowly down the babies chin as he suckled lazily.

Richard shrugged and wiped his son’s chin with his robe and then laid the baby against his shoulder to burp. He patted gently.

“Maybe. But it just means we’ll have to be careful they go home to the right parents.” Jim nodded with a laugh, but Richadr frowned.

“Speaking of daddies, where did-“

“Food. I wanted food.” Jim yawned. Richard nodded with an “oh” and then laid his freshly fed son next to his twin on the ground and scooted down to lie with them. He rolled onto his side carefully, groaning as a dull sense of discomfort hit him, but then he relaxed as he stared at his brother.

“Jim?”

“Hm?” 

Richard paused and nibbled his thumbnail, wondering if Jim would take what he said next in the way it was meant to be taken.

“Why did you...Why did you help me become pregnant?” Jim shrugged as he heard Severin and Sebastian return with food.

“Because you wanted them.”

 


End file.
